Primrose Everdeen: Whatever it takes to brake you
by Rakastan Nalka Peleja
Summary: A peek into the final moments of Primrose Everdeen. How did she come to be in the Capitol? How did President Coinconvince her to go? What were her final thoughts?


**I figured I would just do this sort or one-shot thing, kind of explaining how Prim got out there and what she felt when she died, because I've never really done anything like this before. Hope yous all like it!**

* * *

Fire, everywhere, there is fire. It's loud, and I'm scared. But I have a job to do, an important job to help the rebellion, I have to save those children locked up near the Presidents mansion. I'm running through the streets of the Capitol, unarmed, just a first aid kit in my hand, surrounded my other nurses who were given the same task. The siege on the Capitol is almost over, so now is the only time they would deploy us. President Coin asked me to come personally; I was so happy and proud.

**Flasback-**

"_Primrose, thank you for coming," President Coin greeted me. I simply nod in response, unsure of what to say, because I was escorted here._

"_As you are well aware, our forces are laying siege to the Capitol as we speak. However, things are not going completely as planned. Some of our forces are_ _injured, and it is slowing us down a great deal."_

_ "Well what's that have to do with me?" I ask, still unsure of what she wants me to do._

_ "I am sending in numerous teams of medics to assist the wounded soldiers, and since you've been doing so well in the Hospital here," she practically hissed out, I hate her voice, "I thought it would only make sense to send one of our, best, medics into the fray."_

_ "Really," I'm one of their best medics? This is so exciting! I could feel myself swelling with pride "you mean that? Oh this is so exciting! I've always wanted to be a real doctor!"_

_ "Well now's your chance," she replied with a half -smile, "However, there is one slight, problem. You see since you aren't yet 14, you aren't classified as a soldier, and I cannot just, deploy you." I can feel my heart sink at this. "So I just need your signature, stating that you have given me permission to deploy on to the battlefield."_

_ "Oh my goodness, of course! I'd be honored! Where do I sign?" She pulls out a piece of paper and hands me a pen. Suddenly, just as I'm about to sign, I stop. I'm nervous. She clearly senses this and tells me,_

_ "Primrose, it's alright," I saw a hand disappear behind her back, "I promise you that no harm will befall you in the Capitol." Her hand slid out from behind her back. I swallowed, still nervous, but I signed the paper anyways._

_ "Good!" she beamed, "The hovercraft is leaving at 0900 hours, be ready in hanger 6!" With that, I was escorted out._

**Present Time-**

I still beam with pride whenever I think about her saying I was her best medic. Oh, and Katniss will be so happy when I come to see her right after the war is over! I'm glad that she doesn't know I'm here, though, because she'd be worried sick and unable to focus.

As we rounded a corner, I saw what we had come for. There, in front of the Presidents mansion, were hundreds of children. The gate was closed, so they could not get in the mansion or away from it. They were stuck. However, right before our team was ordered over to them, a District 13 hovercraft appeared, and rained down little gifts. Haven't I seen those before…? I didn't get to think much on it though, because as soon as the packages that were supposed to help the children hit the ground, they did the worst thing imaginable.

They exploded.

It was red, red everywhere. They were screaming, and running around frantically, and there were many that lay sprawled across the ground, unmoving, dead, or unable to function after the blast. That was when our team was deployed forward, and I ran, I ran so hard towards those poor innocent children, how could District 13 have done this? Just as I was about to reach a body, a young boy, with once blonde hair now stained a gory red, I could hear a voice shouting my name,

"Prim! Prim!" Katniss!

As I turned to run to her and our eyes locked, the ground shook. It didn't shake for long though, because another bomb had detonated, not far from me, and I was engulfed in flames, white hot, searing pain, and I screamed, louder than I ever have before because I have never known such a pain, I could feel myself, drop to my knees, no longer in control of my body, and then I faintly recall falling forward, I wouldn't know, the pain was so intense, so real!

Then it stopped. The pain stopped and everything was numb. I was no longer here, but not quiet there. And I saw everything, the faces of my parents, my father the day he left for work before the mine exploded, killing him. Then I saw me, the day I found buttercup under our staircase as only a kitten. Then Katniss, bringing me home Lady. The day I was reaped and Katniss volunteered.

The day Katniss came home.

The day when she was reaped again.

The bombs raining down, destroying District twelve.

Receiving our quarters in District 13.

When the bombs hit District 13, me running back for Buttercup and Gale, coming to rescue me.

Being ordered into the war by President Coin, being promised I wouldn't get hurt.

Not noticing that when President Coin slipped her hand behind her back she was crossing her fingers, because this was an elaborate plan to destroy Katniss. And I played along. The last things I heard, befor the world turned white, was her, Katniss,

"PRIM!"

Don't let her in, she'll do whatever it takes to brake you…


End file.
